


#86: Bone

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [27]
Category: The Losers
Genre: Gen, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: "She saw that onGrey's Anatomy.  It doesn't actually happen."





	

“I can be on my own - I’m not - I don’t know why she’s so _worried_.”

“Aneurysm,” Cougar says, fussily adjusting the pillows that are precariously propping up Jensen’s cast-heavy leg. “I think.”

Jensen rolls his eyes so hard they practically vanish into his head. “She saw that on _Grey’s Anatomy._ That doesn’t actually happen.”

Cougar shrugs. “Also, if you need to use the bathroom.”

“I have crutches!” Currently on the other side of the room, propped up next to the door. Not of much use, but he could hop. He’s perfectly capable of hopping. “Cougs, c’mon. I’m not an invalid.”

Cougar’s one eyebrow does what can be best described as a sceptical dance on on his forehead, and he gestures vaguely to all of Jensen: the pillow-prop, the bedside tray with his laptop, the carefully wrangled essentials of life - snacks and drinks, a gameboy, some magazines, and the TV remote. Jensen hasn’t been this settled in since his college coding binge days.

The bathroom thing, though, is a problem.

“Could’ve just got a bed pan,” Jensen sighs.

Cougar hits him with a pillow.


End file.
